overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
LumériCo
LumériCo is an energy company that constructs power plants across Mexico. The final point on Dorado is inside the largest of these plants. Website During the Sombra ARG, there was an official LumériCo website that outlined many details about the company. All text is translated from Spanish. About LumériCo LumériCo was founded with a mission, to provide Mexico with a modern infrastructure network through clean energy and Internet access for the entire country at an affordable price. We provide our services to communities throughout Mexico and we are committed to secure the connection to all people. We work every day to activate additional parts of the country to the national grid. When completed, is expected that LumériCo will operate the world's largest energy and Internet network. Guillermo Portero Guillermo Portero, a hero who led the company during the Omnic Crisis, was elected president of Mexico shortly before the end of the crisis, and pledged to rebuild the heavily damaged infrastructure. After his term, Portero founded LumériCo to continue the work that had begun during his leadership of the country. Under his rule, LumériCo has continued its progress towards its goal of creating a more prosperous and modern Mexico. News The King is Dead 1 November The sick Guillermo Portero has yielded to popular will and will surely be brought to justice very soon, to end up rotting in a cell like many fellow Mexican citizens he has locked up. But this is just the visible head of the beast that threatens us. Our revolution must keep a steady pace. The people will be heard. Consulting Service Outage 27 October We have received a number of reports of brief interruptions in service. Our technicians are investigating these incidents. Long Live The King! 25 October King Guillermo Portero of LumériCo cordially invites you, his loyal subjects, to attend his coronation and celebrate his unlimited greed and betrayal of the people of Mexico. We have coordinated the publication of information showing that Portero is a snake, that for a long time he has plundered the riches of our country for his own good. He has corrupted our government and made our brothers and sisters beggars, and will not stop until he has the whole country under his rule. But we, Los Muertos, will not support the conclusion of his reign of corruption. We will show our new conquerors who will take the future of our country! On November First, we will tear the Viper King apart and celebrate the recovery of our new home. Service Interruption 17 October We have received reports of omnic customers suffering from small service interruptions, including the possible transmission of a strange sound. We have no information to report at this time, but we are investigating the cause of the issue. Dorado Plant Begins Service on November 1 14 October With the completion of inspections and final safety approvals, it has been determined that November 1 as the date of the opening of the LumériCo nuclear plant. All residents of Dorado and surrounding areas (see maps service for more information) will be automatically transferred to the new system with rates as previously announced. To commemorate this occasion, LumériCo will be hosting an event on the same day with the presence of President Guillermo Portero. More details will be disclosed in the near future. Employees *Guillermo Portero - CEO (formerly) *Rodrigo Mendoza - Executive Assistant *María Jiménez - Chief of Security *Ángel Burciaga - Physical Security Specialist *Arturo Castaño - Office Coordinator *Gabriela Moyano - Chief Technology Officer *José Leones - Chief Networking Engineer *Yolanda Mejía - Shipping Manager *Gonzalo Flores *Pedro Muñoz *Valeria Valderrama *Juan Esparza *Teresa Obregón *Manuel Oliveira Trivia *Early Dorado concept art show LumériCo's name as 'Mexion' or 'Nexico'. Category:Organization de:LumériCo pl:LumériCo